


Alone out there

by Sparkhearts2



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: IN SPACE, It’s just one chapter but hey that could change, its a tad sad, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkhearts2/pseuds/Sparkhearts2
Summary: Just an uneventful scavenging trip
Kudos: 3





	Alone out there

The slow pulse of a red light. Like the last beats of the dying starship. The evacuation alarms have long given up, the diagnosis screen to broken to care, and the slow blinking light that’s running low on charge. It was a wonder that something was still active as at this stage the inner hull was now the outer hull. Bits of debris swirled around the larger chunks creating an abstract view of what the ship once was. Inside this mess and magnetized to the floor (or ceiling) was was a dark mech. She stood and watched the debris slowly float after being sent reeling from her entry to the main body of the ship. It was beautiful against the nebula but it was a common beauty. With a snap of detaching magnets she began her descent into the blinking red control room.

The sorce of the light was a small bulb set deep in the scarred control board. It was probably the only active thing left on the reck but that was for the best, the less activity the higher chance other scavengers have already been though. Clawed servos wrenched open a maintenance hatch and began to ruffle though burnt wiring before pulling out a stack of impressive circuit board. There were five in total with lines of electro sensitive metal running between them. The whole thing was locked inside a climate box to ensure that nothing could damage the extremely sensitive equipment. A single look before the whole thing was chucked aside. The crash had broken many of the lines of metal running up and down the boards, rendering the whole find unfixable. Such sensitive things were rarely left usable, the real prize was the power supply cables and the memory unit. The power cable was heavy duty, made to withstand basic and acidic solutions and impacts all while delivering massive amounts of charge. The memory unit contained information like the corse and maps, the cargo it held, and the reason it crashed, it could even have some new encryptions and decoders. The black mech continued to ruffle around the tech laden room, discarding useless things and collecting fixable items until the whole room was as ruined as the ship that made it up. Even the red light had stopped in the scraping.

Wires, boxes, and even a replacement screen were gathered in boxy arms as the mech left. At the end of a broken hallway was a cobbled togetherness transport sled. It was already packed with other salvaged items but that didn’t stop them from stuffing more slag in. When the top was forced closed it threatened to break under the pressure but it stayed shut. And with that final note the black mech took the flexible handle of the sled and deactivated the mag boots. With a final push and the flash of igniting thrusters the ship was left behind. As quickly as the thrusters ignited they were extinguished. The floating debris was as dangerous as the speed of whoever hit one. Slowly the momentum carried the mech safely from the reck and towards open space. There, set in front of the nebula was a small ship. This one was still in one piece, and opened its doors at the bots command. 

Setting down on the ship the doors closed and the air lock pressurize. Most cheep ships don’t have air functions as it was not a necessity for cybertronians but plenty of other unnecessary modifications had already been done to the ship. It was home after all. 

They dragged the sled to a large work bench and began to unload before stoping. The light pings in their tanks was becoming insistent with a desire to be filled. With a sigh a half filled cube was retrieved, it was no longer hot or cold and had little flavor due to the purifier. The mech sat in the comfortably worn pilots seat and drank the barely glowing cube. A sadness as light as the wind swept around. What was it from? There was a successful scavenging trip, there was no fear of starving, there was even the safety this old ship provided, but yet. It wouldn’t be that noticeable except for the lack of any other emotion. A slight tint of blue on a grey sheet. It was probably just loneliness, but that can’t be fixed.

The cube was gone and things needed doing but nothing was being done. The sight of the stars was favorable to grinding over bits of broken wires until it was fixed or broken beyond repair. The empty cube is cradled in the dark mechs lap as they look out into space, thinking about nothing. It’s almost like a spell keeps things from moving. But not forever.

Eventually the moment fades and life resumes. Finally they stand up and drop the cube back into the filter to be refilled for the next time. Sorting the salvage still needs to be done but all motivation is gone. 

To much time has been spent in this area. There are those in this sector hunting transformers as they are a guaranteed sorce of energon, its a great sorce of fuel for every machine after all. With a slight scrub of the face they were back in the pilots seat and with a final hesitation grabbed the controls. A simple flight, choose a direction except the one which you just came and go. It’s not like there’s any particular place to travel to. Most places that are mech friendly are no longer, wether by smartly black-listing or by a massive battle razing the landscape. 

The low dull roar hummed in the background as sharp hands clicked away at the control board until everything was moving steadily. Only then did Feedback rock back into the seat and simply watched a sight seen a thousand times. The beauty of space going by.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Did you like it? If so kudos please! I had an idea for expanding this story but for now it’s just a chapter. I’m trying to write more so my other fic might actually update soon!! So Look out for that


End file.
